


Two Thirty-Seven

by Cesare



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-13
Updated: 2011-01-13
Packaged: 2017-10-14 17:21:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/151652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cesare/pseuds/Cesare





	Two Thirty-Seven

Life after declassification was weird. They had to go back to Earth again for a press tour.

"Got an email," Ronon said. "Some company wants to pay me half a million dollars to have sex with you on camera."

"Only _half_ a million?" John made a woeful face.

"Why, how much would you have sex for?" Ronon asked.

"How much have you got?"

Ronon was pretty sure he wasn't imagining that John looked kind of hopeful. He dug in his pocket. "Two dollars and..." it took him a second to remember the value of the little coins, "thirty-seven cents." He held it out to John, brows raised, daring him.

John took it and broke into a grin as Ronon stepped up close. He tipped up his head and kissed Ronon, and said, "What do you know. You got my number."


End file.
